<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>养狗实录 by lucyokita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467055">养狗实录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita'>lucyokita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*小黄主人被自己养的萨摩耶诺吃掉的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>诺俊, 降</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>养狗实录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄仁俊买回这只叫李帝努的萨摩耶的时候，小狗狗才刚满月，白乎乎毛茸茸的一团，甚是可爱。<br/>
听注意事项的交代，说是这种不幸被基因污染新种生物，大体上和它的基准动物是一样的，就是成年的时候，有概率会变成人形，智商足够的话甚至能够拥有人格。<br/>
所以黄仁俊思考再三，还是没有选择给狗狗做绝育手术。<br/>
万一小家伙后来拥有了人格，在什么都不懂的时候被迫绝育也过于可怜了。</p><p>第一次养狗的黄仁俊查了很多资料，包括狗狗的年龄和人类年龄的对应。<br/>
如果说成年的时候有概率分化的话，那也就是说狗狗大概一岁的时候就可能化为人形，到时候会不会像是多了一个弟弟的感觉呢？<br/>
看着趴在自己腿上，垂着耳朵摇着尾巴的小家伙，黄仁俊不禁产生了期待。</p><p> </p><p>两个月的时候，狗狗的耳朵已经完全立了起来，体型也比刚买回来的时候大了一圈。<br/>
黄仁俊有点惊异于白团子的成长速度，但更开心的还是这个小家伙对他的黏糊劲，虽然才养了一个月，就已经有了一种这孩子没白养的成就感。<br/>
“JENO！”<br/>
“汪！”一口就舔到主人脸上。<br/>
就是口水有点太多了。</p><p> </p><p>三个月的时候，狗狗进入了抑郁期。<br/>
倒不是什么别的原因，只不过是萨摩耶必经的脱毛期开始了。<br/>
黄仁俊这段时候也是很头疼，家里到处飞着狗狗白色的毛发，处理速度完全跟不上狗狗的产出速度，而且李帝努的情绪低沉也是肉眼可见的，他是很想上去安抚自家的小狗狗，但是看到对方一脸阴郁地趴在角落，身上的毛参差不齐，毛色也明显不如之前的雪白亮丽，伸到一半的手又不自觉地缩了回来。<br/>
小家伙大概实在对自己现在难看的状态自卑吧，还是不打扰他好了，得多给他做点好吃的，快点度过脱毛期。</p><p>这种想法倒是只对了一半。<br/>
李帝努大部分的抑郁气息，是来自于主人最近总是忙着清理家里到处飞舞的白毛，都没时间和自己玩，再加上主人好不容易收拾好了，总算能过来抱抱自己，揉揉自己了吧，那伸都伸过来的手中途又收回去是怎么回事嘛！是在生气我的脱毛吗？是嫌弃我了吗？<br/>
不免更加抑郁了。</p><p>所幸这种状态只持续了两个多月。<br/>
随着脱毛期的结束，狗狗的体型也大了不知道几圈，一身新换的雪白透亮的又长又软的毛发，让人忍不住想多薅几把，像棉花一样，甚至想晚上枕着睡觉。<br/>
狗狗的情绪和精力也完全恢复成以往的状态，就算没听到主人的呼唤也会开心地朝主人扑过去乱舔一波。<br/>
就是觉得主人怎么比以前变小了好多？</p><p> </p><p>八个月的时候，黄仁俊已经无法随心所欲的抱起狗狗了，甚至一个不小心就会被狗狗整个扑倒。<br/>
但是狗狗还是一如既往的喜欢跳着往主人身上扑。<br/>
黄仁俊坐在沙发上抱着已经快无法承受其重量的狗狗，半无奈半宠溺地揉着对方的肚子：“JENO啊，你再往我身上跳的话，我的腰就要没了。”<br/>
也不知道李帝努是听懂了还是随意的撒娇，一双小肉垫按着主人的腰就揉捏了起来。<br/>
“我们JENO，智商挺高的嘛。”黄仁俊被狗狗的反应逗笑了，欣慰地摸摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，换来了狗狗更加殷勤地按摩服务。<br/>
可下一秒主人就有点笑不出来了。</p><p>那两只围着腰部和小腹按压的小肉垫，带着指甲微微的凉意和硬度，时不时就蹭过一下黄仁俊的敏感地带。<br/>
他有些别扭地哼哼了两声，扭扭身子，至少想伸手下去护一下自己的脆弱部位，但只要双手一离开狗狗，狗狗就会生气般的呜鸣两声，然后委屈地把脑袋蹭到主人颈间，讨好般地蹭一蹭，再舔一舔。<br/>
这样下去可不行。<br/>
黄仁俊有些头疼地想道，至少得让狗狗知道有些地方不是可以随便碰的。<br/>
但是，如果真要让他跟狗狗上一节成人性教育课，那场面未免也过于搞笑。<br/>
只能先随他去了。</p><p> </p><p>但九个月的时候，还是发生了一场意外。<br/>
因为之前专门做过功课，黄仁俊自然是知道雄性萨摩耶的发情期，大约应该是在一岁左右，而且需要伴随雌性集中发情的繁殖季节。<br/>
所以那天，狗狗像往常一样踩在自己身上打滚撒欢的时候，黄仁俊并没有在意。<br/>
但是不一会，他就发现今天李帝努的状态有点奇怪。<br/>
有点过于兴奋了。<br/>
不，预期说是兴奋，不如说是压抑？<br/>
——明明情绪和身体状态逗高亢到一种前所未有的地步，但狗狗却像是刻意压制自己的本能一样，缩着身子，蜷着尾巴，把小脑袋埋在主人胸前，竭力克制地发出兽性的呜咽声。</p><p>黄仁俊抱着李帝努毛茸茸的身子，他能很清晰地感受到狗狗在他怀里的颤抖与无助，体温也高的吓人，伸手去摸了一下对方罕见地蜷成一团的尾巴，就发现狗狗这么做像是想挡住些什么。<br/>
原来是因为完全勃起而暴露在外面的生殖器，红红的一根，微微地抖动着，随着不安的臀部一起在主人的大腿上压抑地摩擦着，偶尔蹭过主人带着温度的手掌。<br/>
黄仁俊这才意识到，原来李帝努是发情了。<br/>
在还没有成年，而且没有雌性萨摩耶的诱发下，发情了。</p><p> </p><p>主人现在有些崩溃，他一边安抚着因为突然的发情而不知所措的狗狗，一边拿出手机搜索：公萨摩发情，9个月大，该怎么办？<br/>
得到的回复是：<br/>
撸啊！还能怎么办？<br/>
或者买个飞机杯<br/>
或者买个情趣狗<br/>
要么就送去绝育<br/>
9个月太小了不适合配种</p><p>黄仁俊欲哭无泪。<br/>
甚至有点后悔之前没有把李帝努送去绝育。<br/>
但既然是自己做的选择，现在这个局面，怎么也得先自己解决了。</p><p> </p><p>帮萨摩耶打飞机是一件很新奇的体验。<br/>
黄仁俊不知道狗狗的敏感点和人类的敏感点有没有什么不同，他现在只能凭着这段时间给自己自慰的技巧去爱抚李帝努。<br/>
要说，黄仁俊本身也不是一个性欲旺盛的人，不过最近狗狗总是喜欢动不动就圈着他的腰摇尾巴，还把一颗又白又软的脑袋往他小腹那块蹭，或者在他躺在沙发上休息的时候，用那双小肉垫猫咪踩奶般地揉捏他的腰部和那个敏感带，搞得他这一整个月几乎每周都要自慰个两三次，甚至开始考虑是不是要约个人发泄一下了。</p><p>狗狗在主人的手指圈住生殖器之后，嗷呜了一声，也不知道是舒服还是难受。<br/>
但是接下来把前爪搭在主人肩膀上，开始就着主人的手掌开始使劲摆动屁股的动作，表明了狗狗很显然是被爽到了。<br/>
主人手掌的温度比空气的温度要高一点，掌心很柔软，刚开始撸动的时候是比较干燥的，可随着这项运动的进行，逐渐变得湿润。<br/>
只是不知道润湿掌心的是主人的汗液，还是狗狗的体液。<br/>
亦或者二者皆有。</p><p>黄仁俊不知道为何，替李帝努撸着撸着，自己身上也发起了热。<br/>
或许是头一次帮别人，不对，帮狗狗手的陌生体验带来的羞耻感，也或许是李帝努因为舒爽而发出的野兽喘息喷洒到他颈间所带来的湿热感，还或许是他现在整个人被李帝努压制在沙发上而产生的被凌辱感。<br/>
不得而知。<br/>
总之黄仁俊觉得帮李帝努手的自己很奇怪，因为手了李帝努而兴奋起来的自己更奇怪。</p><p>看来还是得想想别的办法处理这件事。<br/>
要不就买个情趣狗吧。</p><p> </p><p>然后狗狗就生气了。<br/>
那只花了99软妹币买回来的情趣狗，李帝努甚至都没拿正眼瞧过。<br/>
黄仁俊很苦恼。<br/>
因为狗狗的发情期还在继续。他甚至都找不到什么规律。</p><p>李帝努现在简直像是每天都是发情期一样的缠着黄仁俊，为了情趣狗事件而生气的萨摩耶，甚至会变本加厉地用肉垫和湿漉漉还带着些粗糙颗粒感的舌头去报复主人，舔遍全身是常事，连带着性器和屁股一起舔，就让黄仁俊十分头疼。<br/>
这种状况一直持续了两个月左右。</p><p> </p><p>觉得在这样下去实在会出大事的黄仁俊，再三跟医院确认过，十一个月左右去配种没什么问题之后，给李帝努安排一次完美周密的配种计划。</p><p>对方也是一只雪白的萨摩耶，刚满一岁，十分漂亮。<br/>
黄仁俊把李帝努交到医院之后，在医生拍着胸脯的保证下回了家。</p><p>可预预计要三天后才回送还回来的狗狗，当年晚上就被送了回来。</p><p> </p><p>送李帝努回来的宠物医院的医生一副战战兢兢的模样，把狗狗交还给黄仁俊之后，就站在门口死活不敢再进门了。<br/>
对方告诉黄仁俊，李帝努说什么都不肯骑小母狗，甚至还差点跟对方打起来，即使两只后来被隔开了，狗狗也依旧十分暴躁，简直是见人就咬的那种狂躁，这哪里是萨摩耶，活脱脱是匹小狼崽！<br/>
黄仁俊心想不会啊，我们家JENO平时超乖的，从不咬人，怎么出去配个种，本来应该是件开心事的，反倒突然转性了呢？</p><p>可等他送走了医生，再回头来看李帝努的时候，就发现，狗狗确实生气了。<br/>
而且狗狗十分生气。<br/>
比当初黄仁俊给他买情趣狗的时候生气多了。<br/>
就像是凉水烧开和火山爆发的区别。</p><p>黄仁俊试着叫了几声JENO的名字，对方都没有理他。<br/>
这种情况的出现还是第一次。<br/>
对方甚至拒绝了主人上前的抚摸。<br/>
“JENO啊，”主人没有气馁，再接再厉地凑上去，“是不喜欢那只小母狗吗？觉得对方不好看吗？我们下次换一只好不好？要不我们不要萨摩耶了，我们换只阿拉斯加？拉布拉多？杜宾？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
不知为何，主人觉得狗狗听到自己的话之后更生气了。</p><p>这可如何是好？<br/>
黄仁俊很真切地体会到了为难感。<br/>
默默地给狗狗换了新的美味狗粮和水之后，束手无策的主人决定先放狗狗自己冷静一下，明天再想对策。</p><p> </p><p>而事情发生质变的那一刻，也就是在那天的晚上。</p><p>原本黄仁俊做好的计划是，趁着送李帝努去配种的这三天，自己也晚上也正好去找人爽一爽，发泄一下这段时间说压抑吧，但又确实被狗狗——虽然对方肯定是无意的——弄的有点爽，可说真的爽到吧，又总不那么尽兴的欲望，现在被李帝努不明原因的怒火这么一闹，他晚上又只得靠自慰过活。<br/>
因为这段时间一直给李帝努手的关系，导致黄仁俊现在自慰，撸着自己的性器的时候，总是有意无意的拿自己的东西去和萨摩耶的那根做比较。<br/>
他之前没有摸过其他人的，也没有摸过其他狗的，能做参照对比的就只有这么两个。<br/>
触感自然是完全不同的。<br/>
大小嘛……人跟狗有什么好比的？<br/>
温度的话倒是李帝努的那根会更高一些。<br/>
硬度的话也是狗狗那根更甚一筹，不知道是不是因为是萨摩耶的关系。<br/>
不知道如果李帝努能变成人型的话，会是个什么样子……</p><p>这个想法才刚在黄仁俊的脑海里成型，就听到卧室的门口传来咔哒的一响。<br/>
随着房门的转动而走进来的身影，毫无疑问是个人。<br/>
可独居的黄仁俊家里，除了他自己之外，还能有其他人在吗？<br/>
被可能的入侵者吓到且正自慰到快要释放的人，正想着这种局面是该先中止手冲——停止自己的尴尬，还是干脆就这样对着来人直接手到释放——只要自己不觉得尴尬那么尴尬就是别人的——就被一个低沉的声音激得直接射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“仁俊？”那个低音炮一样的声音轻声道。<br/>
在夜灯微弱的光线里，声音的主人慢慢地走了进来，一头银色的发丝反射着橘色的微光，精致如雕刻的脸庞随着脚步的临近逐渐清晰，一双发亮的眼睛仿佛盛着星光，黄仁俊眯着有些近视的眼睛，在对方爬到自己的床上是，甚至能看清眼角下那颗性感到色气的泪痣。<br/>
“JENO？”不自觉地就叫出了这个名字。大概是觉得如果萨摩耶人形化了就该是这样。<br/>
虽然是疑问的语气，但黄仁俊对这个人就是李帝努的确信有十足的把握。<br/>
“嗯。”对方用鼻音肯定了他的自信。<br/>
不过比起这些——李帝努现在没穿衣服啊！<br/>
这还不算，黄仁俊在李帝努应声的瞬间，就意识到一个很更加严峻的事实——我刚刚在没穿衣服的李帝努面前射精了啊？！</p><p>还不等主人多想，爬到主人身边的狗狗就像往常一样地开始舔主人的身体。<br/>
当然也包括了主人刚刚射出的精液。<br/>
“味道有点奇怪。”<br/>
黄仁俊因为对方突然的动作而羞耻心爆棚，被狗狗舔和被人舔的心态是完全不一样的啊！而且什么味道啊！这个人在说什么啊！<br/>
“你别……”<br/>
羞红了全身的人想要伸手去阻止李帝努接下来的行为，却被对方抓住了手腕。<br/>
“仁俊干嘛又拒绝我？又不想理我了吗？”<br/>
“天地良心！我哪有拒绝你不理你？！”晚上那会不是你不理我吗？而且——“为什么你会说话啊？！”<br/>
“因为我现在是人类的声带啊？”比起黄仁俊的疑惑，听到问题的李帝努一副更疑惑的样子，“只要声带没出问题都会说话吧？”<br/>
“好像也是？不，不对！你先停下！你知道自己在做什么吗？”<br/>
“发情啊。”<br/>
“……？”<br/>
“为什么仁俊自己偷偷发情也不找我？明明自己都成这样了，还想把我配给其他人？”<br/>
明明刚刚发泄过的人，因为李帝努带着无限情欲的舔舐，又开始变得兴奋起来，黄仁俊红着耳尖扭过头去不看对方：“什么其他人？我明明给你找了只漂亮的小母狗！”<br/>
“……可我只想要仁俊。”<br/>
“可我不是小母狗啊！”<br/>
“我现在也不是萨摩耶啊。”<br/>
像是为了证明这句话，李帝努掰过主人的脸吻了上去。</p><p>当然不是萨摩耶——这种亲吻狗狗怎么可能做的来？<br/>
口腔被入侵的强烈感觉让黄仁俊有种整个身体都被入侵的错觉。<br/>
明明只是接吻而已，可李帝努带来的压迫感和强势感不是开玩笑的，这难道是犬科生物的猎食天性吗？黄仁俊不禁产生了这样的想法。<br/>
亲吻的过程中，两人紧密贴合的小腹处也在相互摩擦着，让人战栗的快感从头部和腹部同时传来，汇聚在大脑皮层，激起一阵阵地电流酥麻。<br/>
“唔……JENO……”<br/>
被吻得有些缺氧的人难受地扭动着身子，却引来了压在自己身上的人更激烈的啃咬。<br/>
唇舌交融，上颚被一遍遍地舔过，舌尖被吸入对方的口腔，碰触到对方的犬齿，还有牙齿互相的轻碰，无法合嘴，也无法呼吸，只能任由两人的津液交汇着从唇边流下。<br/>
只不过是接个吻而已，就已经像是真枪实弹地干了几发的窒息感。</p><p>当黄仁俊被整个的抱起来，翻身坐到李帝努身上的时候，人还没有从缺氧的失控与快感中醒来。<br/>
“仁俊啊，现在很兴奋吧？”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“自己坐上来？”<br/>
“嗯……嗯？你他妈都是在哪学的？”<br/>
“电视？我很聪明的，学习很快的，所以仁俊以后发情了直接找我就好了。”<br/>
“我可去……”<br/>
说话的途中是被突然的插入打断的。<br/>
“……你妈的！”<br/>
狗狗的忍耐力似乎确实不如人类。<br/>
实在等不及黄仁俊动作的李帝努，抓着对方的小细腰就顶了进去。</p><p>早就因为那过于激烈的亲吻和相互摩擦的性器而湿得不行的后穴，被一根超过预期尺寸的东西突然插入，还是让黄仁俊倒吸了一口凉气。<br/>
可他还来不及平复呼吸，李帝努接下来的抽插的频率简直让黄仁俊怀疑对方是只小公狗。<br/>
完全被顶的说不出话，只能由喉间出于本能地发出咿咿呀呀的呻吟，像极了被雪狼咬住咽喉的小狐狸。<br/>
直到这个怀疑产生的两分钟之后，黄仁俊才后知后觉地想道：李帝努可不就是只小公狗吗！</p><p>而另一边，被主人仰着脖子带着哭腔的细碎讨饶声刺激到快爆炸的狗狗的状态，也好不到哪里去。<br/>
早先在还没能化成人形的时候，就从门缝里见到过主人的自慰。<br/>
那个画面实在过于刺激，李帝努的第一次发情期，也是在目睹了黄仁俊闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，压抑着尖叫射出来的那天晚上被诱发出来的。<br/>
只是头一次发情的感觉对于李帝努而言太过陌生。<br/>
本能让他想就这样直接按着主人的背进入主人的身体，咬着主人的后劲，抽插到主人哭着射出来，然后自己再射到主人体内。<br/>
但是抛开本能直觉，让他觉得这样做绝对会让对方受伤，毕竟人类和犬科到底是不一样的。<br/>
所以后来黄仁俊每天都跟他手出来这点，让狗狗十分开心，也十分幸福。</p><p>只是，后来的那只情趣狗是怎么回事？</p><p>更甚至，明明自己也在发情期的主人，把自己送去骑别的小母狗是怎么回事？</p><p>李帝努想到这里就止不住的生气，抓着黄仁俊饱满的小屁股顶得更狠了。一边顶弄着，还不忘一边灵魂发问。<br/>
“仁俊啊，这样爽不爽？”<br/>
“啊……爽……唔……我要……不行了……唔……JENO……”<br/>
“那仁俊以后发情了找谁啊？”<br/>
“找……找JENO……”<br/>
“那仁俊还把JENO送给别人吗？”<br/>
“不……不送了……JENO是……我的唔！”</p><p>被主人没有见过的色情姿态诱惑到狗狗，咬着对方因为呜咽而上下滚动的喉结，看着主人在前端没有任何爱抚的情况下喷薄而出，有种说不出的成就感，忍不住就想把自己所有的东西都给主人。<br/>
“唔……好涨！……别再射了……嗯啊……”<br/>
“不行哦，这才第一轮而已，仁俊要相信自己。”<br/>
被内射到小腹都要涨起来的人现在只想把这只没毛的萨摩耶踹下床：“相信你妈！……滚啊！”<br/>
刚内射完的狗狗，看到主人带着泪花的眼角，以及想道主人说涨的不行的体内全是自己的东西，不觉又硬了起来。<br/>
“JENO的妈妈就是仁俊哦。”<br/>
“……？唔……真的……要不了了！……”甚至都没有余裕去反驳李帝努的鬼扯，黄仁俊被体内毫无预警的硬度再次弄到想哭出来，只能发出无意义的叫唤：“唔……JENO！”<br/>
“嗯嗯，JENO在。”<br/>
还真乖巧呢！</p><p>于是，在那之后又被翻过身背入式的操到发不出声的小黄主人，终于哭着爆发了——<br/>
“……李JENO！你他妈……是狗吧！”<br/>
“我是啊。”</p><p>以后，这样的场景，大概还会时常上演吧。</p><p> </p><p>而关于黄仁俊之后也没想通的疑惑：“不是说成年之后才会分化的吗？你怎么十一个月就分化了？搞得我一点缓冲期都没有。”<br/>
李帝努则是搂着怀里的人笑道：“不是年龄成熟，而是性成熟哦。你那段时间天天对着我自慰我怎么会受得了？”<br/>
“谁对着你自慰了！而且我那段时间自慰是因为谁啊！你成天瞎碰哪呢？！”<br/>
“动物不是都喜欢被碰那里吗？动物世界是这么说的。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
是时候把电视卖掉了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>